Love is Like a Drop of Blood
by TheBestOfBothWorlds
Summary: Harry goes dark! Sick of being abused, he leaves his relative's house, and becomes the ally of the Dark lord. He gets 'gifts' for becoming an ally. His 'gifts'are our favorite Slythrins. Better than the summary sounds. Not a normal Dark!Harry fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N and Warning: This story features an evil Harry, Dumbledore bashing, Ron and Hermione bashing, and eventual slash (This means guys on guys, people!). AU, and HBP never happened. Graphic abuse and Disturbing mental images. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: If I was JKR, this wouldn't be a fanfiction, it would be a book. And Harry would be Slythrin. And Ron and Hermione would be idiots. If you couldn't figure that out, I hope you aren't considering suing me. 'Cuz that would be pretty stupid, not to mention wasting more money than you could get.

Chapter One:

Harry was ticked. Not just slightly ticked, but very, very ticked. He hurt, but refused to whimper, or scream, or make any noise at all as his uncle brought the whip down on his back, causing welts. His uncle snapped it some more, and Harry felt blood trickle down his back.

But Harry had a plan. A foolproof plan. Well, not foolproof, but nearly so. Every day during the summer, he kept himself from crying out during the beatings by running over the plan in his head, correcting details and making better plans for everyone who had betrayed him. He decided that he would start with who had hurt him worst.

First would be his uncle and Dumbledore, maybe at the same time, because physical beatings were just as bad as the emotional torture Dumbledore had put him through, and then his cousin and his gang, then he would get his vengeance from Ron and Hermione, who betrayed him to Dumbledore and befriended him on his orders.

He would go down the list, carefully picking them off, one by one. But first, he needed to talk to someone. A certain someone who would be very happy to see him. Harry would wait until his uncle left, and magically heal the wounds before going to visit a possible ally.

Harry was on his bed after Vernon had finished whipping him. Harry poured a bottle of blue potion into his mouth, grimacing at the bitter taste. The cuts healed instantly, and Harry flexed his arms, for once not wincing. The first part of his plan was executed.

Harry pulled on a shirt and concentrated, before disappearing with a soft pop. He appeared in a dusty entrance hall. Harry looked around, and he sneered at the dusty statues. Harry transfigured his robe into a hooded cloak, which he drew around himself, drawing up the hood.

He glanced into a mirror, his face twisting into a smirk at his reflection. You could see none of his face, not even his eyes. Harry swished around and set off up the corridor to the room he knew that the man he was looking for would be in. he found the door, and he looked inside to see two men talking. Harry swished into the room, making sure his face was hidden.

"I wish to speak with you." He said in a polite tone towards the man he had come to see. "Who would I be speaking with?" the man questioned. "A possible ally." Harry said before leaving, cloak billowing behind him. the man got out of his chair and followed Harry out of the room. Harry ushered the man into the room and threw up privacy and silencing charms, all wandlessly.

"I am a possible ally, and I wish to discuss that." Harry said calmly, still not removing his hood. "Who are you?" demanded the man. "Do you really want to know?" Harry questioned, enjoying this game immensely. "Damn it! Yes!" yelled the man, getting angry.

"Fine." Harry turned his back to the man before slowly lowering his hood. The man looked on, as the hood was removed, exposing long hair, let loose, wavy and ebony in color. The man watched in morbid fascination as the hooded man turned around. The man gasped, shocked beyond anything, and whispered "Potter.".

Harry laughed at the open shock. "Nice to see you again Tom." He smirked, walking in deliberate circles around the dark lord. "I want to discuss something important. Call off the Death Eater meeting tonight, we have a lot of negotiating to do." Harry said, and Voldemort said he was calling Lucius to call off the meeting of the elite.

Harry nodded and pulled the cloak back on, and soon was unrecognizable. The door was knocked on, and the lord called "Enter." Lucius skirted into the room and fell at the feet of his lord. "Yes milord?" Lucius asked. "Call off the meeting. I have negotiations to attend to." Voldemort instructed. Lucius looked curiously at Harry a moment, and then he murmured something and backed out of the room.

Harry replaced the spells and started by listing his demands.

Lucius did as his master said, wondering all the while who that man was. He recognized the voice, but couldn't place it, no matter how hard he tried. He decided that he would find out carefully, using all his slythrin traits.

Meanwhile...

"Never. He is my main man. I need him, he is an important asset." Voldemort was whining. "How loyal is he?" Harry asked, slowly and deliberately pacing in front of the dark lord. "And I want Lucius." Harry said, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"Very well. He was a good person to have, but you may take him." Voldemort said, rubbing his temples. "And one other thing. I want you to take care of my _relatives,_ if you will." Voldemort inclined his head. "Any people you wish to protect?" Voldemort asked. And Harry nodded. "One. I want you to make sure Draco Malfoy comes to no harm." Harry said desively, before tensing and pulling on his cloak.

Voldemort looked at him, but was startled by a knock on the door. "Lucius and Snape, as well as the Malfoy heir." Harry informed. "Enter." Voldemort called, hissing obscenities in parseltongue. Harry chuckled, and the three men entered. They fell to their knees at the dark lord's feet.

"Milord, I think you should know that Dumbledore is planning to 'rescue' Harry tonight at seven from the Dursley's house. He told each member a different time, trying to root out spies. Needless to say, we picked a new recruit's time to arrive, therefore putting the blame off ourselves, and also ridding the world of one less muggle lover." Draco reported, and Harry gave a cold chuckle.

"If I may?" Harry asked Voldemort, who nodded and made a gesture to say 'the floor is yours.'. "Listen to him, he is our newest alley." Voldemort commanded, and the three men on their knees nodded. "First, go to the house. Stage torture in the basement. Use Draco as a substitute, but don't cast any unforgivables other than Imperio, as they show your magical signature. Silencing charms, sleeping charms, and something to break the wards around the house. Use this." Harry said, extending a vial filled with what had to be blood.

"After that, break all the locks on the cupboard under the stairs and get his school things, and break the locks on the basement and get his dark arts stuff. Then go to the smallest bedroom, and get the owl there. Don't hurt her, as she might be useful. Then, go back downstairs and find a rather ugly trunk in the corner of the cage right by the door. Run a scan on the cages, make sure there is plenty of evidence that Potter is dead. after that, go to the kitchen and trash it. Trash the living room, and leave a fine trail of blood and rip some of the father's hair out. Leave a message on the wall in a cage in the basement. Write these words on the wall in this." Harry said, holding out a sheet of parchment and an incredibly large bottle of blood.

Draco took the offered items and asked "Pardon my asking, but is there anything that has to be placed a certain way?" Harry said "Yes. Make the bed in the smallest room, and splash blood in the cupboard and basement inside the cage closest to the door. Oh. There's a whip and a few other torture methods in the master bedroom. Put blood on the end of the whip and coat the other torture devices with it. Leave them in the basement, and leave Potter's aunt there. Obliviate her and give her false memories of Potter being tortured by her son and husband, and another of her burning his body. And school stuff. Twist the cage and throw feathers about the room. transfigure something into a new cage for her." He paused a moment. "That should cover it." he said, dismissing the three men.

They left swiftly, but he got a few odd looks from the three men. Harry laughed as they left, a cold sound, more chilling than Voldemort's. Two of the three men gave a noticeable shudder. Harry watched them leave, laughing all the while. As they pulled open the door, Harry called after them "And bring Potter's cousin and uncle here alive. Don't harm them. Take Bellatrix and her husband with you. And none of the things you find in that house will circulate through the death eaters. Got it?" Harry growled, and the three men nodded violently.

"Got it." Draco said, before they turned tail and left. Voldemort turned to Harry as the heavy door thudded closed. "Nice. Couldn't do better myself. What are you expecting them to find?" Voldemort asked, offering Harry a drink, which he accepted, gulping it back before answering.

"Blood, gore, a will written in blood, you know, the usual." Harry replied, downing another firewhiskey. Voldemort just stared. "Anything else?" "Yeah, bloody semen, torn clothing, bloody rags, written messages in blood, most likely the walls will replay stuff for them so they can 'save me'. The walls were always trying to save me. It will most likely replay the stuff that happened in the cupboard and basement." Harry said thoughtfully, swirling the vodka before tossing it back.

"And Dumbledore let this happen?" Voldemort said incredulously. "Yep. Figured I would be a good little weapon if they kept saving me year after year. Actually..." Harry said, looking thoughtful for a moment. "We can smear Dumbledore with this. Stop the death eaters. I have a brilliant idea." He grabbed a sheet of parchment and pricked his finger with a dagger, putting it against the parchment writing something in blood. Harry laughed and licked his wound. Voldemort cringed.

"You know that's really gross, right?" He asked, and Harry laughed. "Squeamish, Tom? That can't be good." Harry remarked, pulling a dagger and slashing his palm, licking the freely flowing blood. "Seriously, that's gross. With the cloak and the dripping blood, you look like some kind of cult leader." Tom remarked, before grabbing Harry's hand and bringing it to his lips as the Death eaters entered.

Draco gasped as his mark burned, calling him back to the dark lord. Judging by the other's eyes, they were being summoned too. They made their way back to the room, the guard opening the door for them, and they walked in to see Voldemort with his lips against a bloody palm. The palm was dripping on the floor, and Voldemort pulled away, his lips coated with blood.

"Severus, would you be so kind as to hand your new leader a healing potion?" Voldemort asked, holding out one spindly hand that had blood on it. Voldemort turned back to the other man, who was tracing what appeared to be doodles in blood on his fingers, which were steadily dripping blood. Severus stepped forward with a deep blue potion in his hand.

The man stood and walked over to the group. He pressed a single crimson coated finger to each of their lips, and handed them a sheet of parchment with his bloody hand, staining the parchment. He accepted the potion, before setting it on a table and picking the dagger back up. He slashed the other palm, bringing the two together and he walked to Lucius. He held his hands to Lucius's mouth. "Drink." He ordered softly, and Lucius licked the wound, and Harry pulled away.

"That will dispel the wards. "Draco. Come here." Harry ordered, and Draco came closer. "You need to have blood on you more, so the wards let you in." Harry explained, letting his hands drip the crimson liquid into Draco's hands and he gently pressed his palm to Draco's arms. He stepped back.

"Bella. Forward." He ordered. Bella came forward. He passed his finger over her lips again. He did the same to her husband, before calling Severus forward.

"And you. you will apparate Potter's cousin here. You need blood on you. blood wards are tricky things, but you need blood freely given to dispel them." Harry said, pressing his hand to the top of Severus's head. Then he downed the potion. He raised his hands to his lips, licking off the excess blood.

"Go now, and leave that note in the cupboard. And remember, not a word to anyone who doesn't already know. if you do, I will have to punish you, and I really don't want to do that. I like you far to much to want to do that. Yes Bella, even you." Harry said, and Bella gasped. How did he know what she had been thinking? Harry laughed.

"Of course I know what you are thinking. Even you Severus. Occlumancy doesn't affect it. And I know some very ...interesting...things about you." Harry said, giving a deliberate pause before and after the word 'interesting'. Snape blanched. Harry gave another chuckle.

"Yes. But no one else needs to know, now do they? Tell you what, I won't tell the person you like what you think of them if you don't deny it any longer." Harry said, his eyes trailing around the room. "And just ask that person out, they like you too. Believe me, I've hunted in their head enough to tell you that." Harry added, rolling his eyes.

"And you Lucius." Harry said, drawling out the name in a rather startling manner. "Poor Narcissa won't be pleased to hear that, now would she? And don't worry, the Dark lord won't kill you for having a crush on that particular person, trust me." Harry said, before turning them to the door. "Now go." Harry said, gesturing to the door. They left in stunned silence. Voldemort turned to Harry.

"You got them to shut their fat mouths. Can you really hunt through their heads?" Voldemort asked Harry said "Of course. Anyway, I found some very interesting things in their heads. Did you know that Draco has a crush? On Snape, no less. And Snape likes him back. And Lucius has a most interesting obsession indeed." Harry said, smirking at the thought.

"And who would that be?" Lord Voldemort asked with interest. "Me." Harry said, smiling. "Now I most definitely want him. And Severus ad Draco. Severus and Draco will share a wing?" Harry asked, going back to negotiations. Voldemort nodded.

"What of Bella?" he asked, referring to what would happen to her. "She did kill Sirius, you know." Harry nodded, but said "But she never meant to. She thought the veil would chuck him out somewhere, not keep him inside it." Harry said, and Voldemort nodded. "Very well. I shall make you rooms in the dungeons, or maybe a tower?" Voldemort asked, and Harry shrugged.

"What's in the dungeons?" He asked, then said "Never mind. I have a place to go. It might not be here, but Dumbledore would never find me, and if he did, he couldn't get in." Harry said, thinking hard. "Or actually, I'll stay there during the school year. Make some rooms in the dungeons. Make Snape and Draco a suite, with two beds, no matter how obvious it is that they won't need both. And make Lucius a room that connects to mine. I also want a sitting room and a training room. the dungeons only hold torture chambers, right?" Harry asked.

Voldemort nodded. "Fine. place the two sets of rooms down there, and I'll rig them with powerful wards and stuff." Harry laughed. "That doesn't sound like a dark lord, now does it? Squeamish, and you talk like a teenaged girl." Harry laughed. Voldemort turned serious.

"You do know that your blood tastes good, right?" He shook his head. "Good god. I sound like a vampire. Nothing wrong with them, just don't like the drinking blood thing." Voldemort remarked. Harry laughed again, and they returned the conversation to their rooming.

Draco followed his father and godfather. The Lestranges followed. They swept out of the room, when Bella spoke. "Lucius, doesn't his blood taste nice?" she asked casually.

"Oddly enough, it did." Lucius said, looking thoughtful as they went down the corridor and into the night, before Lucius gripped onto his son and apparated to an alley in Magnolia Crescent. They walked to the house labeled with a big brass four. They walked to the front door and knocked, Lucius using the imperious curse on the woman that opened the door.

The group entered, and Bella put up silencing and locking charms on the house. They went into the kitchen, and Lucius removed the imperious curse from the woman. She screamed, and Severus forced a clear liquid down her throat. Her eyes went glassy and blissfully blank.

"Where is you husband and son?" Lucius demanded. The woman answered in a monotonous voice. "They are at Grunnings." "When will they be home?" Lucius asked. "Any minute." she answered. "Good" Lucius said, and he asked "Where is your nephew's bedroom?" "First on the right." The woman answered. "What will we find in the basement? And where is the cupboard Harry was in?" Lucius asked, shooing severus to the stairs to do what was needed in the room.

"The basement was where Vernon punished the boy. There or the cupboard." She answered. "And the cupboard is under the stairs." She shook her head, as the truth serum was wearing off. She started screaming, so Lucius charmed her to sleep. He removed the locking charm on the front door. He moved out of the room towards the cupboard under the stairs. He looked at the locks and smashed them, making sure he didn't do it magically. He took a heavy brass urn and smashed them, before splintering the door with it.

he pulled open the door, and gagged. He stumbled into the living room, where a pale and shaken Bella was with Draco. Draco was looking green, and Bella was sitting on the couch with her knees drawn to her chest.

"The basement was-was- it was so awful. It stank and there was dried blood on the walls and there was stuff all over the floor and the cages were awful! And then there were memories. Oh, Merlin. It was bad." Bella sobbed. "Where's Rod?" Lucius asked, as said man came running down from upstairs.

"Guys, you gotta see this." He gasped, looking paler than normal, and his eyes looked red, like he had been crying. The group followed Lestrange, and they went into the room Rolphus had gestured to. Severus handed Bella a sheet of parchment. She read, her face paling further. She dropped the sheet, which was snatched up by Lucius, while Draco looked on in morbid curiosity.

Lucius read, before letting out a choked "Dear Merlin." Draco grabbed the sheet, flinching at the dried blood splashed over the green ink. "It's his will. Potter wrote a will. He figured he would need a will. He honestly though that his relatives would kill him before Voldemort would." Draco said, fighting to keep tears from his eyes.

"He has to be exaggerating, trying to get attention." Severus stated. "I don't think so." Bella said softly. "What are you talking about?" Severus demanded. Bella flinched and said "You have to see it, smell it, feel it." She said, grabbing him and dragging him to the basement, the others trailing behind them.

As Bella opened the door, Draco pinched his nose. Lucius looked at him, but Draco just said "You'll see." Bella led the way into the basement, everyone gagging at the smell of blood. "Worse than torture chambers." Lucius remarked, and Severus looked sick.

"My word. I actually believe that they would kill him." he said, before backing up and running into a cage. Then the memories started.

After a disturbing session of memories from the walls, they splashed the blood and did the rest of the mysterious man's orders before walking to the sitting room. they waited for the door to admit the men, and they were stunned.

Severus went to implant the false memories into the woman's memory, before grabbing the men and disapparating. They appeared in the entrance hall at their master's hideout. Bella set the trunks down and carried the snowy owl.

The group went back to the room, the guards opening the door. They entered, Severus dragging Vernon, Bella's husband with Dudley, and Draco with the trunks. The cloaked man jumped to his feet.

"I believe you have earned the right to see your newest leader." Harry said softly. He commanded the doors shut with a burst of wandless magic, put up silencing and privacy charms, and raised both hands to his hood, slowly and deliberately drew down the hood.

The group gasped and Draco looked shocked. Bella looked scared. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Remember Sirius? I do." Harry said, circling her. she gulped and a single tear escaped her left eye. Harry brushed it away. "I know you didn't mean to. It's okay...for now." Harry said in a gentle voice. He moved on. "Lucius...remember what I saw in your mind? I was serious you know. You tried to kill me numerous times. But still." Harry said, moving on.

"Severus. Always unfair. Tut, tut. I wonder what Dumbledore would say, if it somehow _slipped,_ that you weren't as loyal as he thought. He won't hear it from me, of course, i couldn't lose something that important, now could I?" Harry asked, looking around the room.

"And Draco...Daddy wouldn't be pleased. Or maybe he would. I have no idea how perverted he is. Anyway, it's no worse that what I found in his." He siad, stepping closer. "I could kill you ten times and still have reason to kill you. but I won't. because I'm feeling generous today." He said, moving over to the Lestranges again.

"And I have no dirt on you that is of any use to me, besides that you plan on killing my _dear_ cousin." Harry said, using a sickly sweet voice when referring to the fat teenager in Rod's arms. "Which you won't. he's not yours to...play...with." Harry said, eyeing his cousin with revulsion.

"Severus, Lestrange, take them to the dungeons." Harry said, leaving him with two sweating Malfoys and one scared Bella. "Now. What was I about to do? Oh yes, reward the group for a job well done." Harry said, placing one hand on his hip before taking off his cloak.

"You three." He said abruptly. "Come here." they stepped forward. "Bella." He hissed softly. "Tell me, did you set off any wards?" He asked. She shook her head in a negative gesture. "Good. Good." Harry muttered. "Lucius. what did you find?" He asked suddenly. Lucius swallowed. "We found a great number of things. Cages, whips, bloodstains, other stains, ripped clothing, rags, torture devices, a will, a loose floorboard, drawings, other stuff. It smelled pretty rancid, to tell you the truth." Lucius said.

"Draco...what did you think of what you found?" Harry asked, looking at he Malfoy heir. "I thought it was horrible, what those rotten muggles did to you. I pitied you, and I felt bad that I had been so terrible to you all these years" Draco said, looking nervously at Harry. "At least you told the truth. And don't pity me, pity them. They will get their comeuppance, I'll make sure of it."

At the end of the little speech, he grabbed his cloak, pulled it on, drew up the cloak, and swished from the room, leaving three Death Eaters and one Dark Lord very confused behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ooh, 11 reviews! I thank each one of my reviewers and enjoy the next chapter! Also, I don't know if Bella will be included. And I know Rodolphus is Bella's husband, I just couldn't find it in the books to know (For sure) how to spell it...anyway, I always loved the idea of immature pureblooded witches and wizards, and Draco seems to be the kind of person who threw temper tantrums until he was 12. At any rate, on with the story!

Warnings: Graphic torture, Mature concepts, Man-On-Man relationships, yaoi, slash, whatever you want to call it. also Dumbledore bashing, Ron/Hermione bashing, and finally, Death! Anyway, Harry is very evil, angry, and intimidating. Plus he is a ruthless killer! Now, Onwards!

Chapter 2

Harry gave a bark of cold laughter as he left the room. he noticed Death Eaters staring, but he just kept his hood up and kept walking. He patted himself on the back for successfully grossing out the dark lord. He knew Tom was likely joking about the blood, as a normal person would not touch his lips to a bloody cut.

laughing mentally, he thought about how childish Tom was. _Rebirth must have messed with his sanity._ Harry thought He also thought about some of the things he found in the group's minds. Who would have thought that Bella was a very submissive person? Or that Draco was in love with his godfather? Or that Snape had walked in on McGonagal shagging Dumbledore. _Creepy_, Harry thought with a mental shudder.

Lucius acted childish and threw temper tantrums, but was calm and collected in public. Talk about split personalities. And Draco. A poet? Who would have thought he wrote sappy poetry. Harry laughed at the last little piece of information he had gotten from her head. _She doesn't have a day job. It's all at night._ Harry thought, referring to Bella's job at a bar.

He entered the entrance hall, and walked to the dungeons. He strode down the long hallway filled with hoarse cries and whimpers and groans. He stopped in front of a cell. "Well, well, well, look at you now. Instead of me getting lashes, it will be you!" Harry crooned in false care. He spun on his heel.

"And my widdle Cousin Dudley-wudley." Harry said in a mock baby voice. "You can have some too!" He added in a voice that made one think he was being generous. Harry gave a cold laugh. "You-you-you're a mon-monster!" Dudley cried, his hands clamped over his enormous bottom. "No. i think the word you used was 'freak'" Harry said in a helpful tone.

"But when I'm done with you, you will be the freaks. And then, I will kill you." Harry said, looking at his uncle and cousin. "I might even bring Aunt Marge." Harry said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Then we can have a...family reunion...of sorts." Harry said cackling.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun! Now, where does she live again? I have to know to send someone to get her. and ripper too. I always wanted to try a shock collar." Harry cackled. He looked at his uncle, who was paper white. "Leave Marge out of this!" He said, turning purple.

"Ooh, it's like I have my own mood ring!" Harry said in a gleeful kid voice. "Hey! Why don't I trap your spirit in a ring when I kill you!" Harry suggested. Vernon blanched. "That sounds fun!" Harry said, before flicking his wrist. Vernon's eyes bugged out of his head. "What did you do?" He demanded. Harry laughed, a cold, chilling sound.

"I'll just say that Dudley has bigger problems than a pig tail this time." Harry laughed, before sweeping from the dungeons. He sighed in contentment as he heard his uncle and cousin scream. "This should be fun." He said aloud, moving back to the room where the others still were.

He entered the room, and all eyes turned to him. "So it begins." Harry said, walking to Tom. "Come along. We have hapless people to torture. If you don't mind, I would like to...play...for a while." Harry said, grinning maliciously. Tom looked at his followers. "Let's show them how to torture someone. Let's make it a lesson of sorts. Can't have witnesses after one of our raids, can we?" He asked, his voice light, but chilling.

"Yes. Maybe Draco and the other young Death Eaters can learn something." Harry said, looking over his shoulder, hood firmly in place. "And then, you can show me and my...gifts...to our rooms." Harry suggested, and the Death Eaters around them gulped audibly. "And do tell Vaughn that Death Eater isn't literal. And also tell him that that particular corpse is decaying and close to four months old. If he has to eat their organs, at least have a fresh body." Harry commented, looking into an open door and shrugging a shoulder.

Tom nodded, looking thoughtful. Draco masked a grimace. "What, Draco, does it disturb you to watch someone eat a dead woman's kidney or lung, or even her tongue?" Harry asked, looking back at the group. "Yes. It does disturb me. I don't mind blood and guts splattered on floors and walls, but I don't like sushi, so why would I like dead body parts?" Draco asked, looking at his new leader, who gave a genuine chuckle.

"I don't like sushi myself. But blood is like a shot of firewhiskey. Very good, as I'm sure your father or Bella could tell you, considering they both have had them." Harry commented lightly, and turned back to the emptying corridor.

Bella looked rather frightened. Tom looked at Harry. "Aww, I think you scared them." Tom commented, and people in the halls backed against the wall. "Actually Tom,. I believe it's you that is scaring them." Harry deduced. Tom laughed, and one of the death eaters they were passing collapsed in a dead faint. Harry ennervated her.

"See?" Harry commented, fingering his wand lovingly. "Shall we select a few prisoners to do our lesson with?" Harry asked, turning into the corridor that led to the dungeons. He stopped at the first cell. "No." he said, moving on. He repeatedly turned down the prisoners. Then he came to his uncle and cousin.

"Subdue them. They are muggles, they shouldn't give you any trouble." Harry said to Snape and Lucius. "Hear that? Give them trouble, I will not grant you death." Harry said, before turning to Bella with a scrap of parchment. "Go to this address. Take the huge woman that looks like this pig." He gestured to Vernon. "Also, take the bulldog. He needs to be taught a lesson." Harry said, waving a hand bidding her away. She disappeared with a loud pop. "The rest of you. take them to a free room that is big enough for a large group of Death Eaters."

Soon, the dungeon corridor was empty, save Harry and Tom. "You Ok?" Tom asked Harry. "Fine...but I will be much better after I test my new spells. It will save us a lot of followers if it works." Harry replied. Tom looked intrigued. "Really? We shall hope it works then." Harry chuckled darkly, before sweeping back to the entrance hall.

"Get the death eater children who want the mark here for the torture. It will make it easier to weed out the ones that are going to become spies for Dumbledore." Harry added, watching in interest as Voldemort grabbed a pendant. "They shall be here within the hour." Tom said, releasing the necklace. Harry looked around. The Death Eaters were staring.

"Hey Tom?" Harry asked. "Do you think I should inform them who they are working for?" Harry asked, Tom chuckled. "How about while you are cursing the muggles."

"Very well. where will Bella appear with the other muggle and the mutt?" Harry asked Tom. Tom opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Bella appearing with a fat woman in one arm and a struggling dog in the other.

"Very good Bella. You will be rewarded well." Harry told, her, taking the struggling dog and conjuring a rolled up newspaper and smacking Ripper over the head with it. the dog fell still. Marge glared at Bella. "What are you doing. I will inform the authorities, you mark my-" She started, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's quite enough from you." Harry said, grabbing her roughly and pulling her into an empty room, locking the door and throwing up privacy charms. "Miss me?" Harry asked, lowering his hood slowly. When it was down, Marge puffed up.

"You! You little hooligan. Let me go!" Marge demanded. "I think not. you would miss the party. It was surprise, see, and we had to get you here without your knowledge. And ripper, who is my favorite dog, got to come too." Harry explained, a false smile on his face.

"Vernon and Dudley came too. Petunia couldn't make it, she had to take care out of the house." Harry said, before taking her by the arm and leading her out of the room. Marge followed quietly, and Harry turned minutely in Tom's direction. "Where is the part being held?" Harry asked, and Tom smirked. "War room." He said, and Harry went up the corridor on the left. The group walked to the war room door.

The group entered. Vernon looked at his sister. "Marge! It's a trap!" He cried. Marge turned to the door, which was being locked with several deadbolts and locks. Harry smirked coldly. "Now, Uncle, I will show everyone my freakishness." Harry said, flicking his wrist five times in his direction. Five beams of light, a red, blue, gold, white and green light disappeared into Vernon.

"Now, for Dudley." Harry said, flicking his wrist at his cousin, who had a bunny tail and ears. The same color lights hit him. He did the same to Marge and Ripper. He then turned to Voldemort. "Care to join me?" Harry asked innocently, before turning to Lucius and Snape.

"How about you?" He asked them, before turning to Draco and Bella to ask the same question. They nodded, a steely look in their eyes. He turned to the final person in the group that went to number four. "Rodolphus, how about you?" He asked. Said man nodded, a maniacal grin on his face. Harry turned back to Tom. "Hmm...Tom, I have a score to settle with the man." He said, and Tom moved to Dudley. Harry sighed and removed his cloak.

Gasps rang through the Death Eaters. Harry laughed. "Uncle, why don't you tell everyone what you did?" Harry asked. "Imperio." He said softly, and Vernon's eyes went glassy. "Tell them." Harry demanded. Vernon spoke.

"I whipped him. I starved him. I raped him. I cut him. I broke him. I almost killed him on several occasions. I sold him." Vernon said. The death eaters looked very grossed out. "Tell them where I lived." Harry ordered.

"The cupboard under the stairs, the cages in the basement. The smallest bedroom for a week." Vernon said. "Tell them why you did it." Harry ordered coldly. "He is beautiful. He is freakish. He can do magic." Vernon replied. Harry released the curse.

"Vernon, why don't i tell them my version of events, hmm?" Harry said, turning to Snape. "Truth serum." He ordered. Snape handed him a bottle of the clear liquid. Harry downed three drops.

"Ask him something." Tom ordered Severus. Severus gulped. "Why did you have a will in the smallest bedroom?" Harry blinked glassily. "Because I was almost dead from infection. I couldn't let the ministry have all my Dark art's stuff. I actually wrote my will so the dark arts stuff came to Voldemort." Harry said slowly.

Harry blinked rapidly. His eyes lost the glassy luster. He turned to his uncle. "You will feel every ounce of pain I felt." Harry said, casting a wandless cutting hex at him. Then he sent a bludgeoning curse. "Party's started." Harry said coldly. He gestured to the others. "You may begin the torture. Don't worry, they can't die until I take off my spell." Harry said, looking very pleased when Bella sent a stinging curse at Marge, who screamed.

Harry conjured a snake, and sent it curling around Dudley. Dudley screamed. Harry laughed. Harry turned to Tom. "Where's your snake?" "I don't know. I'll call her though." Tom replied, before calling her. Nagini came slythring through the room. "Yes, Tom?" Nagini asked. "Someone wanted me to get you." Tom replied. "Who?" Nagini asked, looking around.

"Hey. Can you do something for me?" Harry asked. Nagini looked at him a moment. "Depends on what it is." "I nned you to use a poison that causes maximum pain. If you can do that, bite that man." Harry said, pointing at Vernon. "I haven't been able to do that for a long time!" Nagini said, slithering to Vernon and biting his arm. Vernon screamed.

"He feels like his blood is boiling." Nagini explained. Harry laughed cruelly. Vernon screamed again. Dudley whimpered from the floor, where he was bleeding profusely. Marge was wheezing on the floor, and coughing up blood. Tom Crucioed Dudley, who squealed and twitched.

Harry turned his wand back on his uncle. "Crucio." He stated flatly, and Vernon screamed and turned blue, which meant that Vernon was getting close to breaking the spells on him and dying. Harry dropped the curse. Harry laughed.

Vernon lay in a twitching heap on the floor. Harry turned. "Can you tell me what the light meant?" Harry asked the group. No one offered an answer. "Because if I kept it up, the spells keeping him alive would fail and he would die." He turned to dudley, ands stopped Bella and Lucius, who were hexing him. "Stop. Uncle needs to know what it feels like to be raped." Harry said. The Death Eaters jeered. "Imperio." Harry said. Dudley's eyes became glassy.

"Rape your father." Harry said impassively. Vernon screeched. Harry laughed. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Harry asked. He broke the imperious curse, and Dudley's eyes cleared. He gave a choked scream and wrenched himself away from his father.

Harry laughed as Vernon shook on the ground. "Take them back to their cells." Harry ordered. The Death Eaters rushed to obey. Vernon was dragged away. Dudley was hefted away by four Death Eaters, and Marge was taken away. Ripper's body was bloody and cut on the floor. Harry sent a female death eater to take him and put him in a cage.

After they left, Harry sighed, a sated smirk on his face. "Now. Call a meeting so I can collect my price for becoming an ally and mark my followers." Harry said, looking at the Dark Lord. "have you chosen a mark?" Voldemort asked. Harry nodded. "I have."

Harry watched as Voldemort swept from the room. Harry trailed behind him, and when they reached the banquet hall. Harry sat at the head of the table with Voldemort. Lucius was on his left, Severus was on Voldemort's right. Harry sighed, sinking into the hard chair.

The dinner started, and Voldemort adjourned dinner and sent everyone into the initiation room. Voldemort announced his new ally, and turned to the Death Eaters. "Now, Your second lord has decided that, instead of rare items as gifts for becoming an ally, he wants a few Death Eaters, for use as he wants them." Voldemort looked at the crowd of death eaters.

"This could mean revenge, and considering who he picked, I believe it is mostly revenge he wants. So, first, Severus Snape!" Voldemort called, and Severus looked shocked, but when obediently to the front, where the dark mark was replaced with Harry's mark. He moved to the side.

"Next, we have Draco Malfoy!" Voldemort called. "Thirdly, we have Lucius Malfoy!" Voldemort paused. "And because we gained a very importany ally, I also give him Brialle." Voldemort said, hissing loudly. A huge black snake appeared. "Harry, she will serve you and be your advisor, protector, and companion." Voldemort announced. Voldemort hissed to Harry, who replied. "Well, it seems that Harry also wants the last Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy, come get your new mark." Voldemort ordered, and Narcissa stepped forward, gulping. Harry branded her, and he turned to the rest.

"You will bear my mark as well as the dark mark. Step forward and accept it now." Harry ordered. " And you will refer to me as your prince." Harry added. The first Death Eater stepped forward, giving Draco time to look at his new mark.

It was a black snake, which continually morphed into a beautiful phoenix. Draco understood it. Harry was a snake, always in the disguise of a phoenix, the symbol of the light. Harry dismissed them, turning to the four people to bear a single mark. "Let's get settled, shall we?" Harry asked, before sweeping away behind Voldemort.

A/N: I know, not _another_ author's note, but I need to know what to do with Narcissa. I decided to give Harry the whole family, but I don't want to have Harry and Narcissa as a couple. Any ideas are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3: Fluff!

A/N: I liked the idea gave me...I'm going to turn Narcissa into a mother figure for Harry, who seems to need a mother to deal with his nightmares. A lover is great, but a mother makes everything better. Also, note that Narcissa and Lucius are like best friends, they don't love each other in a romantic way. Anyway, I don't own the characters, suing me isn't worth it. Now, this contains man-on-man. You have been warned. There will be a little torture, nothing too graphic anymore, but there will be mild sex scenes in this story. Gay sex to be exact. No like, no read. Got it? Oh, this chapter features a metamorphagus, snogfests, and the arses of Harry, Lucius, Severus, and Draco. Not necessarily in that order. Also, reviewers don't need to lick my awesome black cowboy boots to make me update :D

Chapter 3

Harry followed Voldemort down the hall. His group of four people were trailing behind him. "Relax. I'm not going to kill you." Harry said, rolling his eyes. The group sighed in unison and sped up. "Now. Rooming. Lucius, Narcissa and I share a suite, and Severus and Draco will get their own set of rooms across from us, yes?" Harry asked Voldemort in parseltongue. Voldemort nodded and answered in parseltongue. "Yes. They are ready, but we need to add a room for Narcissa."

Draco shivered as Voldemort answered Harry. when Voldemort spoke in snake-tongue, the words sounded oily and dirty. But when Harry did, it was like a symphony dripping with honey.

He was disturbed from his thoughts when Voldemort stopped in front of a heavy oak door. "Severus, Draco, these will be your rooms." Harry said, opening the door. The group took a quick tour of the suite, which had a small kitchen, sitting room, library, study, and a single, rather large bedroom. They exited the rooms, and turned to the ebony door across the hall. The rooms were rather larger than Severus and Draco's other rooms.

The sitting room was cozy and done in butter soft leather and ebony. Black silk drapes adorned the wall of windows overlooking a huge lake surrounded on the back by lush green forest. Harry nodded his approval and entered the kitchen. It was larger than the other kitchen, and had a lot of cupboards filled with foods.

The den/study was beautiful, as it had a very light wood and white leather furnishings and had thick deep blue drapes over the large window. The door read 'Lucius' in elegant gold calligraphy. The door down the hall marked 'Harry' was made of thick cherry, and had a gold snake knocker. Harry opened the door, entering the den/study of his own. The contrast was striking, with champagne colored leather, and cherry wood. The drapes were a dark green, almost black color, and there was a huge bay window with a window seat in it. the window seat itself was a dark green, with tarnished silver accents. Harry sat on it, and smiled slightly. He walked over to the cherry desk.

There was parchment, quills, and ink in every color under the sun. they left the room, moving to the bedroom. Harry looked around in awe. It was a beautiful room, huge. The bed had to be at least king sized. Black and tarnished silver colours were the main ones in the room. The sheets were black, the covers black and silver. Harry looked around the room. there was another wall of windows, charmed so you could look out, but no one could look in.

Harry nodded his approval. They left, stopping at Narcissa's room. it was done in tasteful cream and wine colours. They went back to the sitting room, and Harry sent Draco and Severus back to their rooms, but told them they were to come over at six for dinner. Then he turned to the two Malfoys and offered his arm to Narcissa. "Shall we adjourn to my den?" He asked, before leading them to the den and offering them seats. They sat stiffly.

"I'm not gonna crucio you for talking, you know. I marked you so I could hurt people that hurt you." Harry said, sitting on the window seat and gesturing for them to join him. "Your son offered me a hand in friendship, which I regret every day that I'd turned down. The least I can do is accept it now and keep his crush and family safe." Harry said softly.

He chuckled a little at the two shocked faces. "Severus?" He asked. Harry nodded. They love each other. But Severus keeps trying to convince himself that it's wrong, and Draco thinks Severus feels nothing for him. which is why I roomed them together in the first place." Harry explained. Narcissa looked rather stunned.

"Really?" she asked softly, and Harry knelt before her. "I mean it. I won't hurt you." Harry said softly, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing them to her palm. "You have my word as Lord Harry Potter-Black." Harry said softly. "You have my word as the blood and magic heir to Godric Griffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazarr Slythrin and on the name of Merlin himself, who named me his magical heir that I will not harm you unnecessarily." Harry promised. Narcissa gaped at him. "I know. a really long list of titles." Harry said softly.

"Would you like something to help organise your thoughts?" Harry asked. Narcissa nodded. Harry waved his hand and a glass of a crimson liquid was in his hand. He offered it to Narcissa, who took it and took a long drink. "What is this?" She asked. "Something I invented last year when I needed all the clues i could get to figure out how Dumb-fuck knew what I was doing. Turns out my 'friends'" His lip curled in disgust and he spat the word. "were telling him every move I made. That was betrayal of the worst kind. The only thing they didn't tell him was what Umbridge did for detentions." Harry growled, looking at the back of one of his hands.

"What did she do?" Narcissa asked. Harry waved her off. "Nothing I want to talk about." Harry said softly. "So. Tell me, what exactly did you expect me to do?" Harry asked, looking at Lucius. Narcissa was the one to answer it.

"I thought you would get your revenge for everything we helped to do to you." Narcissa said softly. "Instead, you are saving us, setting us apart from th random tortures between Death Eaters." Narcissa said, blue eyes filling with tears. Lucius looked rather nervous. "I actually thought you would kill me off as soon as you had branded me, or worse, haviing to watch you slowly murder the only happiness in my life." Lucius said softly, and Harry moved to stand in front to him. he fell to his knees, gently lifting the older man's chin to look him in the eyes.

"I may be cold hearted and cruel, but I would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it." Harry said. "I was beaten for no reason, you think I would do that?" Harry asked, and Narcissa shook her head. "From what Draco told me, you didn't seem like that kind of person. But you can never know, really. Especially when you tortured those people." Narcissa said, getting gradually more comfortable and bolder.

"Ahh, that was because I was getting revenge on them for what they did to me. Lucius would know some of what I suffered, wouldn't you?" Harry asked the older man. "I do have some idea. But I wanted to know something." Lucius paused, and when Harry waited for him to continue. "Did you live in the cupboard under the staircase?" He asked, and Narcissa gasped.

"I did, until Dudley and Vernon got too big to fit in there anymore. Then it was the smallest bedroom, until both f them couldn't fit in there. then it was the basement." Harry said. Narcissa looked upset and walked forward. "I'm just going to hug you." She said, before taking him in her arms. Harry was stiff at first, but relaxed little by little. After Narcissa released him, Lucius stepped forward.

"I know you suffered greatly, but would you mind terribly if I showed Cissa the memories from the visit to the Muggles?" Harry shrugged and nodded. "Sure. She should know that the person she took in is royally fucked up." Narcissa looked sad. She gently forced Harry to look at her. "You are not fucked up. Is Severus fucked up?" She asked, and Harry shook his head. "Well, he had pretty much the same stuff happen to him, and he isn't fucked up, is he?" She asked, and Harry shook his head again.

"Lucius, I think we should move Harry's stuff into the house, and then we can take him to Malfoy Manor to get our important possessions. We need to clean out the Dark stuff anyway. And we need Draco to come as well. he has to clean out his room of things he needs. And, we will take you shopping. Under a glamour, of course." Narcissa said, looking over his dirty clothes.

"No need for a glamour. I'm an unknown metamorphagus." Harry said, shifting into what looked to be Lucius, but with a few differences. His hair was longer, and his eyes had a gleam in them. His build was also slighter, more like Narcissa. He could easily pass as a younger brother of Lucius.

"What do you think?" He asked, before changing his voice as well. "Better?" he drawled, in a slightly deeper and huskier voice than the Malfoy Lord. "Much better. You actually sound like my brother." "Good, I need to be believable." Harry drawled. "If I hadn't seen you change, I would take you for a Malfoy." Narcissa agreed.

"Wonderful. Shall we pay your son a visit then?" Harry asked, and the older Malfoys nodded. They left the room, and Lucius knocked. The door was pulled open by draco, who groaned. "It's father and Mother." Sraco announced. Severus appeared.

"Who is that behind you?" Severus asked Lucius, who shrugged and said "My younger brother, Osirius." Lucius introduced. Osirius, this is Severus snape, and my son, Draco." Lucius said. Draco looked suspicious. "Orion Malfoy. Nice to meet you." Harry drawled. Draco's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Dad, he does a better drawl than you!" Draco said, looking from one to the other.

"I guess he does." Lucius drawled, and Harry drawled back "No, you have a better drawl." Then they started laughing. "Anyway, can we come in?" Lucius asked, and they entered the flat, where Harry changed back. "Were we believable?" Harry asked Severus. "You were." Severus affirmed. Harry nodded. Enough to go shopping in Knockturn and Diagon alley?" Harry asked. Severus nodded again.

"You just need the act. You have to act like a Malfoy." Severus stated, and Harry morphed back into his Malfoy body. He strutted around the room, looking down at the people in the room with his nose in the air and a smirk on his face. It was a rather good Malfoy impression. "You make a great Malfoy, Harry!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Why thank you, Narcissa, dear." Harry drawled. He kissed Narcissa's knuckles. "Where did you learn such impeccable manners?" Narcissa questioned. "All over, really. years of studying people from the shadows. Also, I've been places where what people from our culture view as polite is rude. Like Japan, for instance. Or the United States, or Canada. Germany is rather different as well." Harry said, seemingly off in his own world.

"When have you ever been to any of those places?" Draco asked. "A little thing called apparation, paired with a little toy called a time-turner." Harry said, playing with a chain around his neck. "A time turner? Where did you get one of those?" Lucius asked. "My godfather gave it to me. Before he died, of course." Harry said, waving the questioning looks aside.

"Anyway, with my four fortunes, I could afford to spend a lot of money. But I never did. Every time I would think about getting money, I couldn't do it. I figured I would die anyway, so I split all my money into four vaults, three under names of false people so Dumbledore couldn't take it. The last, under my name, has only about a billion galleons in it, a pittance of my money. The others house much more of my money. I inherited the Potter money, as well as the Black money, the Evans money, and finally the money the founders put into a vault for their Magical and Blood heirs. Merlin has a totally separate vault, but they don't know how much is in that one." Harry said with a shrug.

The group in the room looked at him. "You must be the richest guy in the world!" Draco announced. Severus looked surprised. "That explains the magical energy around you. it's the most powerful I have felt. You could probably kill a man with a disarming spell." Harry looked disgusted. "I noticed that I nearly killed my uncle multiple times."

Draco looked at his father, who was staring in awe at Harry. "Youknow, when you go shopping with us, your vault will eventually get smaller, right?" He asked. "Malfoys are notorious for shopping. And the fact both I and my son are gay, it makes it worse." Lucius said, and Narcissa nodded knowingly. "I think I know who he has a crush on." She stage whispered to Harry. "I do too. It's me." He softly whispered back. Narcissa squealed. "Do you like him?" She whispered low enough that Lucius couldn't hear. "More than anything." He replied. Narcissa gave a loud squeal. The other three men in the room looked at her. "That is sooo sweet!" She squealed. Harry flushed.

"I'll tell you what. I'll help you get him, hmm?" Narcissa asked, not bothering to whisper anymore. "You won't take no for an answer, will you?" Harry asked with a very fake sigh. "Nope!" Narcissa said happily. Harry smiled at her, and she bounced around the room, staring at each man in turn.

"Don't worry, Harry. we won't loose your pretty green eyes. Brown is dominant, while blue is dominant. Which means grey is recessive, and green is dominant." She said. "But black is dominant, there would be a slim chance of any kids having green eyes.

"Wait a second! Kids!" Harry asked. "Yes, kids. quite a few. I want to be able to hold all the little ones. They will be practically family, after all." Narcissa said, putting her hands on her hips. "The only way we would have kids is if things worked out. I don't know if they will, anyway." Harry said. Narcissa looked angry.

"No, you would be together forever. You were made for each other!" She announced. "And if I'm right, which I always am, you two are soulmates. I know for a fact that it was love at first sight for him" She said, winking saucily at Harry.

"You think so?" Harry asked, ignoring the other three men in the room, who were asking each other what the other two were talking about. " Harry, honey, I know so." Narcissa said, turning back to the other men. Lucius looked rather jealous. Severus looked thoughtful, and Draco looked surprised. "Harry's gay?" he asked, and the rest of the room gave him a look. "You are slower than Ron. Honestly." Harry said. Draco looked mildly affronted.

"Did everyone besides me know?" Draco asked. Harry sighed. " the whole school knew I was gay last year." Harry said. "Snape figured it out in my third year, and Lucius and Narcissa knew from the way I act. And possibly from the Dark Lord, who knew before I did." Harry said.

Draco gave a small sound, looking sheepish. "And I know for a fact that you are gay. I figured it out when you were checking me out after quidditch practice." Harry said, and Draco flushed. "I couldn't help it. You have such a cute bum." Harry flushed. "I do not have a cute bum!" He insisted, but Narcissa, who was standing behind Harry, said "You do so have a cute bum." She commented. Harry spun, forgetting that there were three gay men behind him. "Why would you look?" Harry asked. "Hey, I like guys. I always look at people's bums. Not Luce's or Draco's, because Lucius is my best friend, and Draco is my son, but I've looked at Sevvie's bum." She said, and the potions master looked at her.

"He has a nice bum, but not nearly as cute as yours. His bum is quite nice, don't you think, Draco?" Narcissa asked innocently. "Mum!" Draco exclaimed, and Lucius and Harry started chuckling. "Lucius has a nice bum too." She said, looking at Harry. "Don't you think so Harry?" She asked. Harry, who already knew just how cute his arse was, walked behind Lucius.

"You're right, Cissy!" He said. Draco's mouth dropped open. Lucius was blushing, Severus was staring at Harry, and Narcissa looked pleased. "What about Draco's bum?" Harry asked innocently. "Severus?" He asked, and Severus fought the colour rising in his cheeks. "I wouldn't know." He said. "I think you do know, considering how you watch it." Harry said, moving to the side, using Lucius as a block between himself and a highly embarrassed Severus. Severus ran into the bathroom, and Draco looked happy.

"Does he really?" He asked, and Harry nodded. "Go get him. remember, he had a hard life, don't worry if he tries to push you away. It's his way of shielding his heart." Harry said, shooing Draco to the door of the bathroom and unlocking it with a spell. Draco disappeared, and Harry turned to Narcissa.

"That wasn't nice-" Harry began, and Narcissa started to protest. He hushed her, and continued. "but it was necessary." Harry finished, casting a silencing charm at the bathroom, from where loud moans were emitting. Narcissa looked happy. "Aww. Wonder what they are doing in there?" Narcissa said, and Lucius looked startled. "I don't know." He admitted, and Harry chuckled. "I know. They're snogging. And groping, but whatever." He said. Narcissa looked at him before bursting into laughter.

"How do you know?" She asked, gasping for breath. " I share a room with Seamus and Dean. Need I say any more? I know they aren't shagging, because you would here a lot more-" Harry began, but was cut off by the bathroom door opening, and a dishevelled Draco stepping out looking thoroughly snogged. "You know, his hair isn't greasy. It's silky and overly shiny." Draco said, smiling dazedly. "You would know, now wouldn't you?" Harry asked, and Draco answered. "I would." Severus emerged, looking less messy than Draco, but his swollen lips and dazed eyes betrayed what they had been doing.

Harry laughed, and Severus sat in a chair. "He is quite the kisser, I must admit." He said, and Lucius rolled his eyes. "Do we get a show?" Harry asked, pouting. Severus pulled Draco onto his lap. "Maybe." He said, before capturing Draco in a deep kiss. "Looks like Sev is the Dom." Harry said, studying them.

"I doubt he would have it any other way." Lucius remarked. Harry smirked at him. Narcissa whispered something into Harry's ear, and suddenly, Harry leaned over to Lucius and kissed him softly.

It was like electricity, and neither were aware of their surroundings. Lucius deepened the kiss, and nibbled Harry's bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth, and Lucius slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth.

Lucius's POV

Harry kissed me. My dream came true. Well, part of my dream. I begged for entrance to Harry's mouth as he carded his hands through my hair. When Harry did, I slipped his tongue into the warm cavern. Harry tasted sweet, like strawberries and mint. It was exotic, sweet, and totally Harry. I explored Harry's mouth, memorising every nook and crevice and running my fingers through his hair. I pulled Harry into his chest, kissing him until breathing became an issue.

I pulled away, gasping for breath, and opened My eyes. Harry was panting, his emerald eyes hooded and clouded. He was beautiful. "Harry." I said huskily. Harry looked up. He looked so sexy. I wanted to throw him onto the couch and ravish him. I glanced around the room, gasping as I realised that Severus, Draco, and Narcissa were watching Harry and I. I whispered into Harry's ear. He jerked up and straightened his hair and clothes.

I did the same, and we soon were composed enough to look at the other occupants of the room. "How did you breathe?" Draco asked, and Harry shrugged. "It wasn't a long kiss." "It was too. Eight minutes at least." Draco said. Narcissa said "Eleven minutes." Harry looked surprised. Harry turned to the door as someone knocked.

Third person

Harry got up and opened to door to reveal the Dark Lord. "Lo, Tom. What can I do for you?" he asked. Voldemort shook his head. "I need to know if the other Death eaters can torture those muggles."

Harry seemed to consider it. "Tell them the can go ahead as long as they stop as soon as the muggles glow blue. If they don't, they will die, and I will be angry." Harry said, before going back to the chair Lucius was in and sitting on the arm. he yelped in surprise as Lucius pulled him onto his lap.

The Dark Lord chuckled. "Possessive, isn't he?" He asked, and Harry shrugged, grinning. "It's nice, actually." He said. He began running his fingers through blonde locks. Lucius gave a noise between a purr and a whimper. Harry smiled at him. Narcissa looked like she wanted to coo, and the Dark Lord was rolling his eyes. Severus was staring into Draco's eyes, and Draco was giggling.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." The Dark Lord said. Harry smirked at him. "You know, I sorta found something interesting in Medea Monkton's mind. She has a crush on you." Harry said, before going back to playing with Lucius's hair. The Dark Lord looked thoughtful. "Anything else of interest?" "Not really." Harry said without looking over. The Dark Lord rolled his eyes at Narcissa, and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Harry?" Lucius asked softly. "Yeah?" Harry replied, not opening his eyes. "What's gonna happen with us?" He asked softly. Harry sighed. "I don't think I'll going back to Hogwarts, so that won't be a problem. I will stay here, and if I do go to Hogwarts as someone else, I can go with you during the holidays, or you can become a teacher. I can add some memories of when the 'spell' was weakened. Then we can be together. And no glamour that Dumbledore can see through." Harry said, sitting up.

Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry snuggled into his chest. Narcissa was knitting something across the room. They were in Harry's den, Lucius and Harry on the window seat, and Narcissa in a chair in front of the fireplace. She was facing away, but Harry knew she was smirking smugly. "Cissy?" Harry asked nicely. "Yes, Harry?" She asked, setting her knitting on a chair beside her and standing. "Do you think I should go to school this year?" "I do. You need education. Your life was never easy, and now it will be harder than ever." Narcissa replied.

"You should go to bed soon. You look dead on your feet." Narcissa said, helping Harry off the seat. "Now, dinner." She said, and called a house elf. "Mashed potatoes." She told it. "With butter, but not a lot." The elf popped away, returning with a plate of the dish. "Eat." Narcissa ordered, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to eat much.

"But I'm not hungry." Harry said. "Eat. You are too thin as it is." She ordered. Harry obediently took three bites before pushing the dish away. Narcissa pleaded Harry to drink a little conjured broth, and he ate two tablespoons of that. "Cissy, I'm full!" He pleaded. "Fine, now you go to bed." Narcissa ordered. "But it's not even six o'clock." Harry said. "Bed, now, Mister. Lucius can go with you, but no sex tonight." Narcissa ordered. Harry sighed and walked to the bathroom to shower.

"And you." Narcissa started with Lucius. "No shagging him. You might hurt him. he's been through a lot. I don't want to deal with a broken boy, not again." She said. "When did you deal with a broken kid?" Lucius asked. "Sirius. I took care of Sirius." she said. "After his mother finished thrashing him. he was my cousin." she said. Lucius nodded. "Fine, fine." He said as the door opened and a wet and dripping Harry appeared in the doorway. "Cissy, do you know where any pyjamas are?" he asked, and Narcissa summoned a pair of sleep pants from a drawer. they were black silk, a pair of Draco's pants.

"They will be a little big. We really need to take you shopping." She said, as Harry turned and disappeared into the bedroom. He emerged, pants over his feet and pants dangerously low on his hips. "Night, Cissy." Harry said, returning to bed. Lucius went into the bathroom as Narcissa went to tuck Harry in.

"Harry. I know that you feel too old to be tucked in, I think you deserve to know what it's like." She said, sitting beside him and singing a familiar lullaby. Harry was still awake at the end of it, but Narcissa just pulled the covers around him and turning to the door, which had just opened to admit Lucius, in a pair of dark green pants. Narcissa left as Harry snuggled into Lucius, who put his arms around Harry.

Sleep came easily for the first time that night. Harry was floating in darkness when the dreams started. He writhed under the knife as his uncle brought it onto his back. He screamed. He felt arms encircle him. He heard singing and soft whispered words, though he couldn't make them out. The pain faded. He opened his eyes, to see the scared expressions of Lucius and Narcissa.

He sat up, and Lucius tightened his arms around the small figure. "Are you all right?" Narcissa asked. "It was just a nightmare." Harry said. "Just a nightmare?" Narcissa said incredulously. Harry said "It was about the things my uncle did to me." He said, burrowing into the bare chest he was being held against. Lucius looked at Harry. "You really are thin." He told Harry,. who chuckled.

"I know. it's not like you can be fat if you can't eat more than once a month." Harry said. Lucius looked angry. "When you decide to kill them, can I do it with you?" He asked. Narcissa looked steely. "Me as well." she said. Harry hugged both of them, dropping a soft kiss on soft lips. He pulled away from Lucius, and kissed Narcissa's cheek. "If you want to." He said. Narcissa hugged him and went to her room. Lucius held Harry, murmuring things into his ear. "Go back to sleep. Things will seem better in the morning." He told him. Harry sighed and went back to sleep.


	4. Lemon omitted, but some nice fluff

Chapter four 

Harry woke the next morning warm and comfortable. He opened his eyes and went to sit up, but was stopped by a possessive arm across his chest. Lucius opened his eyes and snuggled into Harry. "We better get up." He whispered, causing Harry to shiver. Harry sighed and swung his legs out of bed. He looked around and said "I need clothes."

"You're right." Lucius agreed. Narcissa bustled into the room, a bright smile on her face. "Wake up." She said, obviously not caring that they were up. Lucius said "How can you be so bloody chipper every morning?" He asked, and Narcissa grinned. "I'm a morning person." Harry groaned and stumbled to the shower, turning on the cold water and showering.

He couldn't stand hot water, it reminded him of dishes at the Dursley house. He finished his shower and left the bathroom in a towel. Lucius drooled at the sight, and said "Is there any hot water left?" Harry only nodded.

Narcissa watched as Harry silently made his way out to the kitchen. Not bothering to grab coffee or anything to eat, he plopped into a chair, resting his forearms on his knees and burying his face into them. Narcissa made her way toward him, feeling anxious.

"I'm not going to bite." Harry said, his words slightly muffled. Narcissa relaxed, and poured a mug of coffee before asking "How do you like your coffee?"

"Black." Was the reply, and Narcissa handed over the mug. "How can something smell so divine, and taste so bitter?" Harry asked the mug. Narcissa sighed. "I don't know." She knew this wasn't only about coffee. And truth be told, she didn't know the answer to the unsaid inquiry.

Lucius entered the kitchen, grabbing the coffeepot and pouring some into a mug. He added sugar and cream, and sat down to drink. Harry sighed, resuming his former position, and Lucius looked at the teen, placing his mug on the table, before scooping him into strong arms.

Harry gave a yelp as he was shifted onto a lap and looked into molten silver eyes. Lucius kissed Harry's forehead, and picked his mug up again. Harry looked at it in distaste. Lucius laughed, and Harry sighed.

Lucius looked at the teen in his arms before setting his empty mug down and lifting Harry, carrying him bridal-style into the sitting room, where he sat on the sofa and cradled Harry.

"I'm not a cat." Harry said, and Lucius smirked. "Well, we'll just se if I can make you purr." He said suggestively, before nuzzling Harry, making him purr softly. "I think we can do better, don't you?" Lucius asked, before running his hands through his soft hair and kissing him softly on the neck.

Harry sighed in contentment. "I think your animagus form might be a form of cat." Lucius remarked, causing Harry to laugh. "Yeah, three of them are feline."

"Three? How many forms do you have?" Lucius asked, looking into Harry's eyes. "Five." Harry said, and Lucius asked "What are they?" Harry smiled and said "I have a panther, a leopard, and a small kitten as feline forms, as well as a small mouse, not a rat, and a rather beautiful; ebony phoenix."

"A magical creature?" He asked. "That's unheard of!" Harry shrugged and morphed into the bird, causing Lucius to gasp. "Beautiful. Show me the others." He asked, and Harry turned into a beautiful black panther, with glowing green eyes. A moment later, a pure black leopard with a smattering of white appeared. Another morph later, He was a tiny black field mouse, before becoming a midnight kitten with a white tuft on it's forehead. All his forms had green eyes.

"Amazing." Lucius said, admiring the tiny creature before Harry reappeared. "Beautiful." He murmured, and Harry smiled. "I love my feline forms." He said, and Lucius smirked. "So do I."

Harry's smile widened, and his eyes sparkled. "Really. How interesting." He said, before smirking. Lucius rolled his eyes. Harry gave Lucius a chaste kiss before standing and going back to the kitchen.

Narcissa looked up as Harry entered. He got a bagel and spread cream cheese on it before going back to the door. "Are you coming?" He asked softly. Narcissa said "I'm going to eat, and then visit Draco." Harry nodded and went back to Lucius, offering a bite of his bagel, which Lucius accepted.

After depositing Harry into his lap again, Lucius watched Harry eat. After finishing off the bagel, Lucius began carding his hand through Harry's hair, and he gasped as Harry became a leopard. When Lucius stopped petting him, Harry butted his nose into Lucius's hand.

Lucius resumed petting Harry with a chuckle. In response, Harry started purring, and Lucius out and laughed at that. Harry fixed him with an unblinking stare, and Lucius smiled at the huge cat.

Lucius was scratching Harry's chest when he resumed his human form. "Did you really have to do that?" He asked, and Harry nodded and smiled cheekily. "That was a stupid question." He said, and Lucius rolled his eyes. "Just be glad I didn't wait until you were scratching my stomach. Lucius winked. "I wonder...what would happen if you tried to become both a leopard and a panther at the same time." Lucius said, and Harry had done so, becoming a mix before Lucius had noticed.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" He gasped. "Do you know how dangerous that was?" he asked, and Harry became human again, shrugging. "So what?" He asked, and Lucius hugged him, kissing him on top of the head. "You could have been stuck as a cat!" Lucius said, and Harry smiled. "Good thing I wasn't."

"I'm never going to be able to talk some sense into you." He said, mock sighing. Harry jumped and ran from the room, Lucius looking after him in shock. Less than a minute later, Narcissa stormed into the room.

"What did you do to him!" She demanded. Lucius looked at her. "I honestly have no clue." Narcissa sighed and entered Harry's room, where he was curled into a ball. She gave a wicked smile. "It worked. You have thoroughly confused him." She said, and Harry smiled.

"Good." With that, Harry got up and left the room, Narcissa trailing behind him. "Gotcha." Harry said, and Lucius mock glared. "It was all a trick?" He asked, and Harry nodded, kissing Lucius before skipping from the room.

"Wow. He seems rather hyper." Lucius said, causing Narcissa to laugh. "Just a touch." Lucius looked at her. "We need to take him shopping." Narcissa nodded. "He needs clothes."

"Then let's take him shopping." Lucius said. "We can use a charm or something to change his appearance, and take him to King's Alley as my brother or cousin or something. Then we can get him muggle clothing in Muggle London." He suggested. "Well, it's a good idea." Narcissa said, "I'll get Harry and we can cast several layers of glamours."

She swept from the room, before reappearing with a protesting Harry being dragged around behind her. "I don't need a glamour! I am a metamorphagus so I can do it myself." Harry was saying. Narcissa had him stand in front of Lucius.

"Fine. Morph into a man who looks a lot like Lucius, but with differences." She ordered. With a sigh, Harry began morphing. He grew taller, to six foot two. His hair became the same platinum blonde as Lucius's. It came to mid back when Harry opened stormy silver eyes. His face became angular, his body filling out slightly to give a muscular, but not bulky, appearance. A quick moment later Harry breathed deeply.

"Did it work?" He asked in a deep silky baritone. "Very well." Lucius said, and Narcissa said "Back to your actual body. We need to get clothes, and they have to fit." She ordered, and Harry shrank back to his original size and body structure. "Better." Narcissa said, and she herded them from the rooms, where they ran into Draco, who looked thoroughly snogged.

"Who's that?" Draco asked suspiciously. "Hello, you must be Draco." Harry said, his tone kind. "Yes, and who are you?" Draco asked. "Manners, Draco." Lucius chided. "Yes father." Draco said. "Who might you be?" He asked in forced cheerfulness and politeness.

"That is my brother, Caligo (A/N: Anyone get the relationship between name I picked and Lucius's?)." Lucius said. "And it would do you well to be nice." He added, and Draco looked properly chastised. "Very well, Father." Draco said, before turning to Harry. "And it's wonderful to meet you." He said, and Harry smiled.

"And you as well." Harry said, before Narcissa dragged him through the halls into the Entrance Hall. "Come on. We need all the time to shop as possible." Narcissa said, and Harry followed with a sigh. They had just reached the door when Voldemort stopped them.

"Where is Harry, and who is that?" He asked, and Lucius went to speak, but Harry cut him off. " I'm Caligo Malfoy." He said. "And Harry is conducting very important business elsewhere." He said, and Voldemort's eyes flashed. "You shall pay for your insolence." He said, and Harry shrugged.

"Whatever." He drawled, and Voldemort shouted "Crucio!" Harry just stood there, not even blinking. "Why won't it work?" He asked, and Harry laughed. "I'm immune to all hexes, bar avada kedavra." Harry laughed. He smirked. He moved to stand beside Voldemort. "Tom, you don't want to hurt Harry Potter, do you?" Harry whispered, and Voldemort's eyes widened comically.

"I thought not." Harry replied, before returning to the Malfoy family. "Shall we go?" He asked, offering Draco his arm. Draco took it and they left the hideaway. Harry smiled softly, leading them down the path. With a quick word to Lucius, Harry apparated Draco and himself to King's Alley. As they appeared, Draco looked rather startled.

Lucius and Narcissa appeared, and Lucius offered his arm to Narcissa, which was accepted. They walked down the alley, into a robe shop, where Harry got robes made of the finest fabrics. They then went into Muggle London, where they entered a department store.

Harry left the store with seven bags in his left hand, with Draco on his arm, and in lead. Harry smiled at Draco. "Tell me what you think of school." He said.

"It's a lot of fun, actually. Classes are good, and aside from the headmaster, everyone is mostly nice, barring one of the teachers. I don't really get along with a quarter of the school, and I am rather neutral with the other two parts, minus my own." Draco said, and Harry nodded.

"Snake?" He asked, and Draco nodded. "Very pleasing." Harry said, and Draco smiled. "Thank you." Harry waved it off with an elegant nod. Draco smiled and whispered "People are staring." "So, let them stare." Harry replied. Draco laughed. A lady stopped in front of them.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked, and Draco laughed. "No, he's my uncle. He's from a ways away, and he has rather strange behavior." Draco explained loudly, and the people listening in flushed and turned away. They continued walking, and entered a store where he bought several pairs of tight leather pants, trying them on, but not showing any of the Malfoys. He also bought several pairs of baggy black denim jeans. Paying for everything, he went into a nearby store, where he bought belts and accessories.

He smiled and they went back to the hideout, where they entered Lucius, Harry, and Narcissa's rooms. Harry morphed back into Harry, and Draco gasped.

"Harry?" He asked, and Harry smirked. "Yep." "But, Caligo?" He said, and Lucius said "My brother is dead." Draco sat down on the sofa. "Model for us." He demanded, and Harry disappeared into the bedroom, emerging with a pair of tight jeans and a button down left open over a black wife-beater.

Draco wolf-whistled, Lucius drooled, and Narcissa cocked her head. "Hand me the button down." She ordered, and Harry did. She then made him remove the thin cotton tank. She put the button down back on, and nodded at the result.

Harry went back and got a new outfit on. He continued modeling until he got to the leather. He pulled on a pair of skintight, low riding leather pants and a net shirt that came to the bottom of his ribcage. He exited the room, and spun around, only to be pounced on and forced back into the bedroom where Lucius kissed him.

"Mmm, do you know just how delectable you look in those?" He growled, pulling the net off Harry. Harry laughed as he put up privacy charms. He smirked. "I had an idea." He answered cheekily. "Know how much better you would look out of them?" Lucius asked.

"Oh, but I can't take them off, I'm not wearing anything beneath them." He said, and Lucius scooped him into his arms, before carefully moving the bags of clothing with magic. He laid Harry onto the bed, kissing him. "All the better." Lucius said, and Harry threw his head back and laughed.

Watching Lucius, he stretched like his feline animagus, causing Lucius to lick the muscles gliding under beautiful skin. "Harry, do you want this?" Lucius asked, fingering the waistband of the trousers. "Yes, as long as you aren't too rough." He answered, and Lucius unfastened them, growling in pleasure as they slid off, exposing more perfect skin. Lucius finally pulled them completely off, tossing them carelessly to the floor.

(Lemon omitted, email for it cuz I don't want on my back!)

Harry rested his head back against the pillows, panting. Lucius wrapped his arms around him, spelling him clean before pulling the blankets over them both and falling asleep.

Narcissa and Draco sat on the sofa, discussing what the two could be doing. Taking a risk, Narcissa walked to the door, and tested the knob, gasping as it opened. Looking at the bed, she smiled at the sweet sight.

"I think they will be good for each other." She said to Draco, as she went back to her chair. "I think you're right." Draco responded, snapping his fingers to call a house elf and ordering tea. "Very good for each other."

A/N: Ok, ok, throw rotten tomatoes, I deserve it. I'm so sorry I didn't update, but my computer kinda deleted everything in it's memory. So I had to start over. Luckily, I had it saved in parts of emails I sent to a friend, so I was able to salvage my 110 page fic. Plus, I know I never said what Harry wore shopping, mostly cuz I didn't know. Thanks, and REVIEW!


	5. Stacey wrote this chapter!

A/N: Wow! So many people wanted the lemon! I put it on my live journal so go to the link on my author page! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are so awesome! Now, onwards!

Love is Like a Drop of Blood Chapter 5 

Harry woke slowly, warm and comfortable. As arms tightened around him, he came awake, eyes flying open. Lucius mumbled "Stay still." Harry relaxed at the familiar voice.

"Mmm." Harry murmured, snuggling into Lucius's chest. Narcissa came in, humming cheerfully. "Wake up!" She called, and Lucius made a rather rude hand gesture. "Careful, Harry might get jealous if he thinks we're interested in each other." She said to Lucius, who looked pointedly at the door.

Narcissa winked and left. Lucius stood, extending a hand to Harry, who took it and Lucius pulled him into the connecting bathroom. "Do you mind if I shower with you?" He asked Harry, who shook his head.

"I don't mind." He said, climbing into the shower and turning it on. Lucius came in behind him, grabbing the soap and carefully cleaning Harry. Harry laid his head against Lucius's chest.

Harry took the soap and returned the favor, and Lucius kissed Harry softly. "Come on, Narci's waiting." He said, and took Harry's hand again and carefully drying Harry off. He helped Harry into a bathrobe, tying it securely. He dried himself off and pulled on his own robe before scooping Harry up into his arms and exiting the bathroom.

When they went into the living room, Draco and Severus were there as well. "Have fun, Luce?" Severus asked innocently. "Of course." Lucius said, sitting and holding Harry on his lap. Harry mock glared. "Fine. You can sleep in your own bed tonight." He said, looking away so Lucius couldn't see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry, I was kidding." Lucius said, pulling Harry back into his chest and trying to look him in the eyes. Harry ignored him and instead looked at Draco. "How 'bout you and Severus?" He asked, and Draco smirked smugly.

"Sev is one kinky man." He said, and Severus smacked a hand over Draco's mouth, sighing in defeat as Draco licked his hand. Harry laughed. "Remember, if he starts talking like Luce, here, you can hold out on him." Harry said, and Severus looked a bit frightened.

"You wouldn't." He said, and Draco looked at him. "Wouldn't I?" He asked, and Sev kissed Draco's throat. "Of course you would if I deserved it." He murmured. "Wow Sev, he has you whipped." "I am not whipped." Severus stated indignantly.

"Yes you are." Draco said, and Sev said "Of course, love." Harry snickered. "Right." "Lucius said, still trying to get Harry to look at him. "Fine, I'll just get off." Harry said in a hurt voice, slipping off Lucius's lap. Lucius sighed. "NOOOO" he cried, and Harry laughed.

Harry slid into Lucius's lap, and smiled softly when Lucius kissed his neck. "Mmm." Lucius said, and Harry melted into Lucius's arms. Narcissa cooed, and Severus made fake gagging noises.

"I think it's cute." Draco said, glaring at Severus, who stopped the gagging and said "Of course love." Draco smiled smugly. "Good." Harry smirked at Draco, who winked. "Lucius, would you mind letting me down?" Harry asked, and Lucius pouted, but released the smaller man.

"Luce, I'm hungry." Harry said, and went into the kitchen, singing loudly. Lucius looked at the door to the kitchen, where he could hear Harry singing from. He turned back to Severus and opened his mouth to talk to Severus when the singing increased in volume, and became screamer rock.

"What in the name of Merlin?" Lucius asked, and Draco laughed. "It's muggle music." He said, doubling over as Lucius looked confused. Harry reentered the room, still screaming, playing an imaginary bass guitar and head-banging.

"What?" He asked innocently as Lucius looked like he had grown another head. "What was that?" He asked. "That would be a wonderful song by a lovely band called The Used." Harry said, and Severus scowled. "Muggle music." He growled, and pouted slightly when Draco climbed off his lap, before catching himself and becoming cold once more.

"I'll be back in a minute." Harry announced, slipping into his room and grabbing two items from his trunk. He went back into the sitting room, settling in Lucius's lap. He opened the CD case and selected the first CD in it. He placed it in the portable CD player, slipping the headphones over his ears and pushing play.

He hummed along to the first song, singing the second, third, and fourth, skipping the fifth, and humming six, seven, and eight. He sang along to the ninth song.

"Cast off the crutch that kills the pain! The red flag wavin never meant the same. The kids of tomorrow don't need today, when they live in the sins of yesterday!" He sang/screamed, and Lucius gaped. He repeated the words before singing the first verse.

"Well, I've never seen us act like this. Our only hope is minds of kids. And they'll show us a thing or two. Our only weapons are the guns of youth, it's only time before they tighten the noose. And then the hunt will be on for you!" Harry sang, and then called " We don't need them!" a pause "We don't need them!"

He sang the next two choruses, and then "Like the smallest bee packs a sting, like a pawn checkmates a king, we'll attack at the crack of dawn! Build a ladder if there's a wall. Don't be afraid to slip and fall. Speak for yourself or they'll speak for you."

He paused his music. "What?" He asked Lucius. Draco snickered. Harry shrugged and pressed play, mouthing the rest of the song. After the song was over, he turned off the CD player and looked at the other men in the room. "What?" He asked again, and Draco, who was still laughing, wheezed "They're shocked speechless."

"Oh. Harry said intelligently. Draco just laughed harder. Harry wandered from the room. Lucius still sat in his chair, gaping at nothing. Severus was in a similar state. Lucius blinked rapidly and asked "Where did Harry go?" Draco, who had just gotten himself composed, started laughing hysterically again.

Harry wandered back in. "Are they looking somewhere else yet? He asked. Lucius was staring at Draco, never noticing Harry. "I'll take that as a no." He said, leaving again. Lucius stared at Harry. "What are you talking about?" "Oh, you and Sevvie have been staring into space for almost two hours." Harry said conversationally. Lucius looked at Severus before reaching over and smacking him across the face.

"What was that for?" Severus demanded. "For staring into space like a centaur." "Oh, I guess I deserved it then." Severus said, standing and entering the bathroom. Harry smiled at Lucius. "So, how did you like my music?" He asked innocently as Narcissa entered the room. "Harry! I got you more clothes!" She said, pulling out a miniskirt.

"Ok." Harry agreed readily. Lucius fainted, and Narcissa looked him over.

"Great. We did it. Now to finish what we started." She smirked, pulling out a cloth soaked in a smelly substance. "Now, before Severus gets back." Narcissa said with a sadistic grin.

"And I can get him back for that whole Department of Mysteries thing." Harry agreed, pulling Lucius to the kitchen and getting a large knife used for butchering meat.

"Let's do this quick, wouldn't want to have to give Sev the same fate." Draco said, holding his father's head by the hair, giving Harry clear access to his pale throat. Harry brought the knife down carefully…and Severus walked in.

A/N: Cliffy! Yay! Review if you wanna know what happens to Sevvie! lol, I actually don't know what happens to him yet. :D


	6. explanations, dreams, Cissa makes a vow

Love is like a drop of blood Chappie 6 

A/N: Someone pointed out that Harry wouldn't kill Lucius, and they are right. Darn you people for being so perceptive. :D anyway, also, remember, my bestest friend wrote that chapter, so it really isn't my style. Anyway, I'm taking over from now on, except for a few random chapters she insists on writing.

Harry looked up as Severus drew his wand, leveling it at Harry. "Oh well, I really didn't want to do this, but, stupefy." Harry said, causing Severus to fall to the floor. Harry wielded his knife over Lucius's collarbone, and poured a purple potion into it, causing it to heal, and give Lucius breasts and a more feminine face.

Draco did the same to his lover, and they started laughing. "Tell me why we didn't just stupefy Luce." "Cuz it isn't as fun." Harry said, spelling Lucius into a standing position.

"Now, sweet revenge." Harry said, transfiguring Lucius's clothing into a miniskirt and a bikini top. He turned to Narcissa.

"Cissa, Do your stuff." He said, and Narcissa spent three minutes doing his makeup. They did the same for Severus, and took a few photos. Then, they woke them up. They looked at each other, then themselves, and screamed and ran into the bathrooms, emerging about fifteen minutes later, looking normal.

"That wasn't nice." Lucius remarked. "So? It was retribution for all the times you tried to kill me." Harry said, and Lucius kissed him softly on the lips.

"If that's all your revenge…" Lucius said, trailing off meaningfully. "Not now, Hon." Harry said sweetly, and he wandered out of the kitchen to his study to write a letter.

"Hmm…that was odd, quite out of character for him." Lucius remarked, and Narcissa nodded. "I think something's really bothering him." Narcissa added.

Harry was upset. No one seemed to care he was gone. He knew they wouldn't, but it still hurt. And while the prank on Lucius was fun, it didn't distract from the fact that he didn't matter to the Order anymore.

It was so totally out of character to ignore them like he had, but he felt awful and didn't what to be around them. But he was just so angry, and so hurt, and he was about to implode with the high emotional voltage running through his veins (I read something that in one of my psychology textbooks. A high voltage of emotion).

Harry knew that Lucius was worried about him, and Harry felt bad for causing that feeling. He vowed to himself to perk up and apologise for his rude behavior. Setting himself in a determined stance, he left the room and walked to the living room, where Lucius and Narcissa were talking.

He forced a smile onto his face and walked behind Lucius. Hey." He said with cheer, wincing internally at how fake his voice sounded. Apparently, Narcissa noticed as well, because she walked forward and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently, and Harry managed to say "Nothing you need to worry about Mrs. Malfoy." He answered, and Narcissa stashed that information away for later.

"All, right, but if you want to talk, I'll listen." She said, knowing that he would never do that. Harry just inclined his head.

Lucius stared at the small teen standing just to the right of him, noting how guarded his eyes were, and how false his mask was. He vowed to fix it at first chance.

Harry, on his part, knew that Lucius knew how fake he was at that moment. He could sense it. So he sat on the sofa across from them and settled down to take a nap.

As soon as he was deeply asleep, Lucius stood, and lifted Harry's head and torso, settling himself before resting Harry's head on his lap and carding his hands through his hair, staring at the peaceful expression, which didn't stay peaceful for long.

Harry's face contorted, and he writhed, as if in pain. His legs clamped together, and he bit his lips to keep from making any noise. Lucius watched in concern, putting two and two together and getting four, understood the nightmare.

Harry, meanwhile was trapped in a memory of life at his uncle's house. He remembered being exposed, and the pain, and the grunts and murmurings about how tight he was ad how he was a good boy. He unconsciously tightened his legs, and bit his lip to keep the screams in his throat.

He remembered the feeling of being dirty when Vernon spilled his seed into the tiny nine-year-old. Harry didn't relax after Vernon left, and he came into awareness slowly. He felt the hand in his hair, and he flinched, before noticing that it felt nice, and the hand wasn't yanking it.

He opened his eyes to look into relieved silver, belonging to the Malfoy line. Upon closer inspection, he realised it was Lucius. He felt mortification as Lucius had likely seen his moment of weakness. Maybe now he would finally see how screwed up he really was, and leave him. At least Harry would not be as attached to him as he would be after a while longer. He looked into the eyes, searching for the telltale disgust, finding none.

Lucius seemed to understand whet he was looking for, and he spoke. "Harry, love, he raped you, didn't he?" he asked gently, getting his answer when Harry broke down.

"I'm dirty. You should leave before you get contaminated." He sobbed, trying to wriggle free of Lucius's arms. Lucius wouldn't let go. "You couldn't get rid of me." He whispered, kissing Harry's jaw. He pulled Harry onto his lap, licking Harry's ear.

"But I'm DIRTY!" he exclaimed, and Lucius shook his head. "You are not dirty, Love, I know you aren't." He said. It seemed to placate Harry a bit. "Are you all right?" Lucius asked Harry, who seemed to be teetering on the edge of a breakdown. Whether it would be emotional or mental, he didn't know, and would rather not find out.

Narcissa, who was behind the two, covered her mouth with both hands as Harry slept. When he woke and started talking, she gave a silent gasp, and she vowed right then and there that she would love him like her own son.

_I just hope he isn't so broken we can't put him back together again._

A/N: poor Harry. Well, now you know what exactly went on in that house, and Narcissa is gonna love him…good for Harry. Lucius has a major role, just so you know. I have a new story idea, and I need to know what you think.

I was thinking about De-aged Harry and Draco or De-aged Sevvie, but has anyone seen a de-aged Lucius or a de-aged Ron? I was thinking on doing a spell gone wrong for Lucius, and he would be given to Harry, who would be 17. Now, I read a good fiction by Sensibly Tainted called Growing Pains, and I'm borrowing the 1 week 1 year thing. But, the problem would be that Harry would have to deal with a older than him Lucius in a few weeks…so they enlist Severus's help. I wouldn't post this story until I finish one of my other stories, of course.

Does it sound like something you people would read? Tell me in a review.


End file.
